The majority of commercially available light fixtures are stationary fixtures. If a user desires a different position or direction of energy output from such light fixtures, the user typically has to physically move or adjust the fixture itself, for instance adjusting the angle of a shade on the light fixture. A few recent innovations in this field utilize mechanical devices (e.g., motors) to enable configuration changes for the lighting fixtures, for instance a mechanical device employing separate controls for the light and motor.
Hence, there remains a need for light fixtures that change their configurations in response to an external stimulus.